


I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight - A Charley X Jerry smut fanfic

by TheNightOfNosferatu



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu
Summary: Charley Brewster has gotten separated  from Amy and is currently fighting his way through the clubs crowd looking for her, but why is the crowd acting so strangely as if they’re in some sort of vampiric trance?  And when he is pushed by the crowd into the arms of his most dangerous and alluringly attractive neighbour Jerry Dandridge what can he do but play along? With all options failing him, what choice does Charley have but to seduce his greatest enemy? But is it Jerry that will fall under the weight of seduction or will Charley lose to his own desires? Read to find out.





	1. I Just Dies In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey baby bats this is my third story shipping Jerry and Charley. I know I’m a massive fan of this ship it just really works. So babes I’m not sure if I will make this a one shot or a short story I’m just going to see where this organically goes. Don’t forget to give Kudos and especially comments if you enjoy my writing thanks a bunch. Also this is based on the 2011 Fright Night but I did get inspired a lot off the 1985 version so yeah this is set in the 2011 version.

The bodies around him ebbed and flowed to the music as if they were in a trance swaying like seaweed under the currents. 

Charley could feel them pressing against him hands brushing the fabric of his shirt and pants, the neon lights painting people in hues of blue and blinding him as he squirmed through the ocean of bodies. 

The glimpse of blonde hair just out of view, just out of reach as he splayed his hands outwards screaming her name.

“Amy!” 

But it was like screaming in at a concert his voice drowned out by the mellow vocals of the singer.  
She was like a ray of sunlight disappearing behind the moon. 

No matter how much he pushed at the crowd it was like being caught in a rip, the more he struggled to move forward the more he got dragged backwards.  
Hands clawing at his shirt, the wicked smiles of people appearing at the corners of his eyes as he felt their fingers at his shirt and jeans. 

His voiceless scream submerged, dragged under by the symphony a song blasting on his ears. As Amy disappeared amongst the maddening crowd. 

“🎵Ohhh oh I just died in your arms tonight, must of been something you said, I just died in your arms tonight it must have been some kind of kiss I should have walked away!🎵”

His voice died in his throat as his back met something cold and distinctly hard, he swallowed roughly not daring to move a muscle. A voice rasped in his ear. 

“Hey, guy.” 

Fucking hell!  
He tried to walk forward discreetly pretending like he hasn’t heard what Jerry had said but steel like arms wrapped around him pinning his back into Jerry’s perfect pecs. Charley’s breath hitched as Jerry’s cold breath chilled his ear. 

“Where are you going guy?”  
Instantly goosebumps ticked his arm as he felt that cold thick body surround him.  
“J-Jerry!” He whined but those arms tightened.  
“Looking for something?” That voice scolding his ear making him shudder under it’s cold contact. “Or...how about someone?” 

That voice seething against his ear bitter like tar being slowly poured down his spine its sharp anger cutting against his nerves. “S-stop it.” He whispered softly.  
A rumble echoed from behind him. 

“Why Charley? You don’t need her, you can just stay right here can’t you guy?”  
He could feel it, it was just like Vincent said, this slight suggestion that niggled at the back of his mind. A dangerous persuasive suggestion. It said it’s okay Charley, just stay here in this monsters arms, just lean in a bit closer, it’s ok to long for him, want him, need him. 

There’s no one else, no Amy, no Vincent, let Jerry taste you. Let him LOVE you. The worse part of that little voice was in his own head it sounded like Charley but he knew it wasn’t which was frightening. 

“Charley.” Jerry murmured against his skin  
He could feel the thought parasitic eating away at his common sense and his head started to hurt. “Ow” He tried to dig at the cobwebs building themselves in his mind the fuzziness. The thought that was just a pinch started to become a claw tearing into his mind.

Charley, forget them. You don’t need to fight this.  
The more Charley pushed against it the more it started to demand.  
GIVE IN! GIVE IN! It screamed. 

“Charley don’t resist!” A growl echoed in his ear making him flinch as he was spun around and held chest to chest with Jerry they fit together perfectly, the man’s face contorted in rage. It was hurting him that voice and he was in the arms of someone who could devour him on the dance floor and not a single person would stop him, he noticed a flickering of blonde waves just behind Jerry. 

Play this smart Charley if you do this just right... 

Lesson one when dealing with bullies bigger and stronger than you. Let them think they’ve won. This was advice that had helped him survive and avoid countless swirlies, wedgies and getting dumped into trash cans it was a high school survival tip and one that has never failed Charley Brewster in the past. In other words don’t push when you could pull. 

He gulped and gave Jerry a look he hoped was something akin to love.  
A confused look appeared on Jerry’s face his incisors retracting slightly and his face scrunching. The feeling of something digging into his mind lessening. 

“Jerry, you’re really handsome has anyone ever told you that?”  
A look of pure disbelief spread across his features, his eyebrows furrowed his nose scrunched slightly as he went to growl. Charley panicked and did the only thing he could as he interrupted Jerry. 

I-I’m going to kiss you now.” He said sighing into the expression.  
“H-huh?” Jerry got no time to respond as Charley wrapped his arms around his shoulders embracing the powerful creature in the oldest exchange in time planting a big fat wet kiss on his lips. 

“Mmmmmmm!” 

His lips wrapped around crisp, ice cold ones.  
It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, He savoured Jerry’s taste, it was like freshly fallen crisp December snow. Like summer rain, or a cold knock off glass of moonshine.  
The shoulders underneath him tensing like an animal ready to spring into action.

Charley’s mouth quivered against Jerry’s, his nerves fizzling with fear.  
His eyes fluttered closed, he could barely see Jerry through his eyelashes as he leans into the kiss. His chest compressed against Jerry. 

This was Charley Brewster’s plan, seduce the fuck out of a creature that could bend him in half like a pretzel. Charley was praying in his mind for Jerry to buy this. His eyes flickered open and he saw something dangerous, he’d read on the discovery channel that when in love a creatures pupil expanded, but Jerry’s was thin dots.

It’s not working! He had to be bolder much more bolder! Time to ham this up to the maximum level. Charley gulped. 

“O-oh Jerry!” He moaned his hands burying themselves in the man’s luscious raven black hair, pulling his lips away and suddenly raining Jerry’s face with desperate kisses, soft open mouthed kisses speckling on Jerry’s nose, his eyelid, his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth. 

By the time he pulled away he was gasping for air and he finally got a good look at the man in front of him, his lips were bruised and stained with Charley’s spit. His hair was a mess from Charley running his hands through it and his lips were parted so softly, when Charley’s eyes met Jerry there was a look of complete and utter need.

A voice rasped from the man, it sounded heavy with barely contained animalistic lust.  
“Charley!” Jerry chocked out from underneath him, his pupils like two black wells. Cold hands embraced Charley’s cheek and he had to fight his flight or fight reaction as he leant into the vampires touch.

“You’re mine guy.” His lips quirked and a revelation hit him. Jerry had bought it hook line and sinker.  
“J-Jerry.” Charley whimpered as he was forcefully pressed against Jerry those cold lips taking control.  
It was like being dunked in the freezing arctic waters as that mouth soaked his lips. 

“Mmmmm! Mmmm”

He arched into Jerry as those steel arms that were wrapped around his waist stroked up his spine.  
He could barely keep his eyes open as Jerry effortlessly scooped him off his feet holding him off the ground and against the vampire. 

A soft tongue licked at Charley’s closed lips and Charley could only relent hesitantly parting his mouth.  
That was his fatal mistake as Jerry plunged into his mouth like a starving man. He wasn’t just kissing Charley he was devouring every inch of his mouth trailing his tongue along every space and crevice. 

Charley could only whimper in response his hands tugging into Jerry’s hair who grumbled his sweet pleasure. Charley couldn’t think, that tongue was so wicked, those arms so perfect around him. 

He didn’t know if it was the dehydration or fear in him but Jerry was like a anchor in a storm the rest of the world felt like it fell away and nothing mattered but Jerry’s languid touch, his delicious tongue or that angelic mouth. 

By the time Jerry pulled away Charley was a mess, he was only being held up by Jerry’s strong arms as he looked dizzingly up at the vampire. But Jerry seemed to be no better, his shirt was rumpled from the friction of their bodies, one button had popped of completely, saliva wet the corners of the man’s mouth and he was looking at Charley like a deranged starving animal. 

“Charley what have you done to me.” He moaned. A hand clasping Charley’s cheek.

“I need you, guy.” He exclaimed. “Forget the girl, an incisor lengthening in front of him pricking Jerry’s bottom lip making a pooling of blood appear around the wound and long nails scratched at Charley’s neck keeping him in place.

“All it will take is one kiss guy.” The creatures face in front of him distorted from a handsome man into a monster and Charley gulped.  
The seduction had worked a little too well, this was basically Jerry proposing vampire marriage.  
He tried to calm his breathing.

Don’t panic! Be clever think!  
Those ruby red stained lips coming closer.  
“Be mine” Jerry murmured.  
That’s when Charley saw his chance.  
He looked at the lights flashing a beam was coming towards him and a light bulb seemed to come to him.  
Those lips an inch away from him. 

“Hey Jerry, what does a light bulb and a vampire have in common?  
He felt that chest tighten and those lips stopping in their tracks.  
“Huh?” He answered in confusion.

“They both get screwed!” The light beam slammed into them and Charley ducked down. Those arms surrounding him sprung up trying to cover Jerry’s face as light explodes into the vampires retinas.  
An agonising screech was heard from in front him as Charley slammed his elbow into the thick wall of muscle in front of him.

Hearing a satisfying grunt, as he managed to dodge the vampires flailing arms trying to find him. 

“Charley!” He roared. 

But the boy was already slinking into the safety of the crowds embrace it swallowing him into the cover of the swaying bodies.


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These (Who Am I To Disagree?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi baby bats 🦇 so. I had to go on Hiatus a bit. Ran into some stuff that I really needed to sort to get my life back on track and I’m very sorry for the long wait. I really just wanted to sit down and write something good especially when people were so supportive and patient with my first chapter. I am so touched and happy that people have loved this little fanfic I started, from the beginning it has just been the best thing ever writing this and everyone is so positive. I love it. As always sorry for any grammar problems and give Kudos and Comments if you liked this chapter. (Fingers crossed) I’m actually a little nervous about this one. 🦇

That angry roar buried itself in Charley’s chest he could feel his heart pounding.

Got to get away.

Got to find Amy

Got to leave.

These thoughts bounced around in his head like a game of ping pong.

His chest ached as he pushed through the crowds, every step like walking in sand and Charley desperately tried keeping his head low. Every intake of breath felt like knives against his throat, as though the very mere act itself would give him away, every corner he turned seemed to have Jerry standing at the end of it, his broad shoulders and back turned away from Charley, those bright lights illuminating the dips and curves of his back. It seemed like he walked away from Jerry only to come right back to him.

But how is that possible? To walk away from something? Only to end up right in front of it. Charley thought. It didn’t make any sense, it defied logic. But here he was on a school night trying to hide from a very angry and for fuck knows what, horny vampire at a rave club.

Where leather pants were mandatory at this point logic was like the titanic it sailed right into an iceberg-known-as-vampires-exist and was sitting at the bottom of the sea. That ship had sailed. Ignorance was not bliss in this case. 

This wasn’t 6th grade mathematics where Charley could pretend to be stupid to avoid getting thrown into a gym locker. Pretending not to know right now would only end the night with Jerry having a Charley Margherita.

He squeezed through the crowd, the air permeated with sweat and heat. The people around him like a blur making his head spin as neon lights painted bodies in bright green, yellows and oranges like they were exotic birds instead of humans cawing around him with their harsh laughter, fear making his adrenaline pound in his head. A dull throb aching in his bones as he struggled against the tides of people.

Just as he squeezed through another crowd he saw him, standing there above the crowd a light passing behind him like an angelic halo almost making Jerry seem saintly, his dark eyes glinting dangerously as they met Charley’s. A wolf in sheep’s clothing as a smirk appeared on his lips. The glint of fangs in the club's neon light, his lips miming words and Charley Brewster didn’t need to be a lip reader to know what they were saying.

Found you Charley.

“Oh shit!”

🎵“Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I traveled the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you”🎵

Everything was moving so fast, Jerry seemed to be residing permanently in the corners of his Irises those coffee coloured eyes haunting him, that luminous alabaster skin.

It was like running at the bottom of the ocean as Charley was being tossed around by people and shoved in every direction by phantom hands he couldn’t see. Like he was stuck on the bouncy castle at Meredith Smith's party being tumbled around. A mirror maze where every mirror seemed to reflect Jerry and his smug self satisfying little grin.

His hands pulled at, shoved and scratched at the crowd around him, he felt like tuna in a can squished so close to people he couldn’t tell his own limbs fromsomeone else’s. 

A sickeningly sweet voice grating in his ear and seeming to be forever present.

“Charley...where are you Charley? I don’t bite guy.”

The music drumming in his head.

🎵“Hold your head up.  
(Moving on),  
keep your head up.  
(Moving on.)” 🎵

“Heh Charley.” A voice cooed in his right ear.

Charley yelped ducking His head down and throwing his body in another direction, Jerry was toying with him, hunting him like an animal and the club floor was merely his hunting grounds. Every step. Every breath he drew. Every stuttering of his heart beat felt like he was ringing the dinner bell. 

Charley was stumbling, tripping over himself he was all but clinging to the sweaty wall of shoulders and unknown body parts. Sweat ran down his body like it was raining. It felt like Jerry was always a hairbreadth away...but Charley was finally succumbing...to the limits of being human. 

Charley was tired, his legs felt like lead and his brain was screaming, his exhaustion and his vision blurred. He was almost sure at some point he would pass out if he wasn’t being pulled along by the crowd.

After it felt like hours of running away. His legs gave way under him, buckling like it was made of straw rather than strong bone and muscle he felt the entire world shift under him as he collided against someone roughly with a grunt barrelling into them, his hands wrapping around them and clinging to the unknown with the utmost of despair. He felt like he was looking at a vignette, the edges of his sight blinking in and out. They felt...solid...and real...solid was what he needed right now...when everything was starting to look like drops of ink in water swirling in his vision like mandalas, the people around him almost unrecognizable as humans. 

Charley knew...that logically those were people but...they started to be akin more to the background of a psychedelic music video from an 80s clip. Faces melted together blending into floral patterns like someone had painted sunflowers over their faces. It was almost frightening...looking at these abstract pieces...that covered normal flesh and blood and he was positive he wanted to throw up just from looking at them as his legs turned to spaghetti and even his arms weren’t strong enough to hold him up. Dehydration had done its worst to him. 

He slid down their body. The sweat from his hands made his fingers feel like he was trying to grasp an eel as he folded like a deck chair. He could only moan piteously as he clung at their shirt. His hands scraping uselessly against material which slid through his fingers like jelly. He was sure he would have collapsed on the floor curled in the fetal position and stayed there.

Please, oh fuck please! Help me!

Then strong hands grasped him from under his arms hurling him upright against a dense muscular chest, his legs being supported by their strength, as he was just supported. His tired body allowed a minuscule break. 

He almost wanted to sob at this small bit of mercy. A small respite from the fear and the adrenaline that had been this whole nightmarish night. He almost wished he was in his room right now doing what he always did which was neglect his homework for Mrs Peterson’s geography class. No matter how many detentions he got it would be kinder than this. This creature keeping him off the floor...was a firm grasp on reality. Charley was at the complete mercy of a stranger. 

Their arms looped behind him curling around his back holding him onto their body, his hands loosely pressed weakly against their chest.  
He found his head lolling forward, his cheek pressed to their chest, the smell of leather and dirt so comforting he wanted to drown himself in it. He nuzzled his cheek against their chest. Real. Comforting. So good. As another dizzy spell threatened to make him lose consciousness he used their scent as an anchor against the crashing tides of exhaustion. 

He was able to lessen the load on his sore bones, for some reason this strange man...was...helping him come to his senses. His lips felt dry like sand, his throat dry almost making swallowing oxygen impossible in the stifling ill ventilated room. But for a small moment he felt safe as he sighed into their hold relaxing. 

He didn’t even have the energy to look them in the face, no matter how badly he wanted to thank them while looking them in the eye. He could only murmur the weakest utterance. 

“...T-Thankoo..” 

In response they readjusted their grip hauling him up more, until he was cradled against them quite comfortably, making him sigh happily. Blinking away some of the tiredness behind his eyes. 

Feeling content and able to take the burden off his exhausted body that’s when his magnificent brain started to tick away, Charley Brewster was anything but lazy but only certain things interested him and right now surviving sounded very interesting. 

The American O'possum when threatened had one trick up its sleeve to play dead. When predators of various sizes threatened its natural life span it went stiff as a doorknob. That was the only interesting fact he got from Mr Kopes pop quizes. Not that Charley Brewster was going to lay on the ground and pretend to be a piece of the floor..he figured the crowd would crush him and Jerry would laugh himself to death. 

But like the O’Possum he too..would pretend, running hadn’t worked. Confronting Jerry hadn’t worked...this left one option...a stealth mission, hiding in plain sight soon he found himself paying attention to the crowd over his shoulder. Paying scrupulous detail to their pattern and Charley Brewster champion of PAC-MAN rated number one in every arcade within a one mile distance knew a thing or two about patterns . He moved when they moved, twisted when they twisted, waxing and waning like a new moon. It wasn’t long before he was like a cog in the works. Dancing in perfect synchronicity. His hips dipped in time with the music. 

🎵“Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused”🎵

It helped that his partner had every intention of making him fit in,they were strangely an excellent guide. They swayed softly with him, rocking him like he was in a hammock, a body encasing his, their voice beyond his comprehension but it sounded gentle...so gentle. He could feel himself start to succumb to the flow of the crowd turning gently into the man’s arms as they spun him to look at the crowd inspecting it, the room spinning as he was turned gracefully in their arms...like a ball of thread spinning, twisting around and around. He felt light headed and just as he thought he was going to pass out he was suddenly dipped. 

“I-“

His breath hitched as he clung to their strong arms which seemed to perfectly fit the smallness of his shoulders and back. One hand cupping his upper shoulder the other on his lower spine. Like they had no intention of letting go of him. Their firm fingers pressed to the bumps on his spine. He blinked once or twice..as an unfamiliar pressure was resting against his thighs and he blinked trying to stop himself from reacting as a very hard and firm organ was resting against his stomach. 

I-Is this guy hard? Did i? Did I do that? Charley could only softly whimper, It felt good...too...good, his stomach was doing flips thinking such an attractive man was...getting this worked up over him. It was scary...It was wonderous...It was….so…

Then they jutted their hips forward once, wonderful rough jeans against jeans. Squelching, sensitive organ to organ. Scrape against skin. Making him gasp, startled by the motion.

“A-ahhhhhh!” He cried out. He felt like marshmallow in their grip, that damn hip of there's pressing to him, their hold so tough, he could feel nails digging into his skin keeping him at that perfect angle. 

His eyes fluttered shut as his mouth was parted. The sensation that scratchy feeling was sexual bliss, torture and beauty. 

“O-ohh ohh ohh!” As he felt the sharp pressure of his own jeans. Stirring something inside him. Just...just right...right there...I need you to.

Then they stopped moving. 

“W-What? N-no please.” Charley mumbled dizzy with pleasure. 

Charleys arms wrapped in theirs as the stranger pressed their fingers against his lithe body, before Charley was being thrown back up, his nose mashing into their chest, between their pecs. As they possessively locked their limbs around him stopping him from moving or getting the sensation he suddenly craved. No, no he wanted it. Charley wanted it so badly that he softly cried out. Trying to get more pressure, more relief trying to rock against them but not getting enough space to. 

He couldn’t help it. Several hours of fear and getting just an iota of peace. This was as close to love for a stranger that he could get. He wanted to be so much closer….he wanted them to...to touch him more..to….kiss them and….and most of all...he wanted take him on the cold floor until he couldn’t breathe or think those lovely arms caged around his not allowing him a moment to protest. Crowd be damned. He needed this! 

He rasped ready to protest when a voice cut him off. 

“You’re cute when you’re clinging to me guy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget kudos and comments, like seriously it’s what made me also really keen to get back to this Fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget kudos and comments babes. Comment if you would like me to continue this story further than a one shot! Pretty please baby bats.


End file.
